miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lady Chat 09/Dobry Kotek ...
Taka mała zapowiedź : Ilustrachor wrócił . Tym razem ma plan . Bardzo niebezpieczny dla dwójki bohaterów . A wraz z ilustrachorem wrócił ktoś jeszcze . O nim, jednak nie wie, nawet ilustrachor . ---- Rozdział 1 Marinette przebywała właśnie w swoim pokoju . Pracując nad kolejnym projektem . Już pawie go zakończyła … Nagle szyba w jej oknie znikła . - Ej ! Co jest ..? - zawołała zszokowana . Tikki schowała się za ramkę ze zdjęciem , gdy zobaczyła że do pokoju wlatuje ilustrachor . Trzymał w ręce bukiet kwiatów . - To dla ciebie Marinette . - powiedział wręczając jej kwiaty z lekkim ukłonem . - Eeeee ...yyyy .. Dziękuję – wydukała nie wiedząc co powiedzieć . - A z jakiej to okazji ? - Chciałbym zaprosić cię na … randkę Marinette . - odpowiedział trochę zmieszany . - Ooooch.... - Proszę zgódź się . - prosił robiąc piękną minę . - No … Dobrze – powiedziała – Ale czy Biedronka i Czarny Kot nam nie przeszkodzą ? - Oto się nie martw moja piękna , zająłem się już Czarnym Kotem . Spotkajmy się pod Luwrem o osiemnastej . - Dobrze – odpowiedziała . - Dziękuję , obiecuję ze się nie zawiedziesz . - powiedział po czym opuścił jej pokój. A wraz z jego odejściem szyba pojawiła się z powrotem w oknie . - To było dziwne . - Marinette ! On powiedział że zajął się Czarnym Kotem . - Racja Tikki , trzeba sprawdzić jak bardzo się nim zajął . Oby nie za bardzo . Tikki transformuj ! - zawołała i po chwili wychodziła przez balkon . Skacząc po budynkach dotarła pod Luwr . Postanowiła zadzwonić do Czarnego Kota . ******************************************************************************** ---- Rozdział 2 Obserwowałem z daleka jak Czarny Kot próbuje wydostać się z prętowej klatki . Klatka jest podwójna , więc tylko to powstrzymuje go, przed zniszczeniem jednej z nich . Doskonale, to wie i czeka aż jego Biedronka uratuje mu , jego upośledzone i egoistyczne cztery litery . Zresztą jak zwykle . Żałosne . Ja będę lepszy . Siedziałem i wylegiwałem się w słońcu , na drzewie w środku lasu . Jego klatka stała na środku niewielkiej polany . Klatka nie była mała , przecież taki duży Kot musi mieć dużo miejsca . Celowo umieścił ją na ziemi , bo gdyby była w budynku na piętrze , zniszczył by podłogę . A tak przecież nie zniszczy całego globu . Ha ! On nic nie zrobi bez Biedronki . Siedzę i ciesze się triumfem . Ptaki śpiewają , las żyje swoim życiem . Tylko jeden kiciuś został pozbawiony wolności . Czy ktoś to zauważy ? Jeden kotek na cały świat ? Pff to przecież nic . Wręcz przeciwnie , wszyscy zauważą . Bo ten mały niezdarny i przezabawny kiciuś jest Czarnym Kotem . Jest bohaterem Paryża ******************************************************************************** Biedronka modliła się w duchu , żeby nie zabrano Kotu kija . . Jeżeli tak , to jest w kropce . Z każdym sygnałem bała się coraz bardziej . Jednak już po trzecim czarny Kot odebrał . Zablokował obraz . To chyba źle świadczy o sytuacji . - Czarny Kocie wszystko dobrze ? - zawołała przejęta . - Biedronka , dzięki Bogu . Jesteś cała ? Nie znalazł cię ? - Nie , jeszcze nie . Gdzie jesteś ?! - Sam nie wiem … - zaczął Kot trochę nieswojo . Zakaszlał . - Chyba w jakimś lesie . - Podejrzewam że w tej głębszej części . - mówił , słabym głosem . - Kocie ! Nic ci nie jest do cholery ? - Nie … tylko trochę mi niedobrze . Jestem cały wyluzuj …- powiedział ale Biedronka nie do końca mu uwierzyła - zaraz zaraz , TY przeklinasz ? - Na to wygląda . Rozłącz się , namierzę cie i zaraz tam będę . - Nie ! Nie przychodź ! To pułapka . Jeżeli po mnie przyjdziesz , ciebie też złapią. Wierz mi . Jestem przynętą . - powiedział i na chwilę odsuną się od kija . - Nie opowiadaj bzdur Kocie i tak po ciebie przyjdę . - Nie możesz ! Ilustrachor chce spotkać się z Marinette . Tak jak poprzednio . Musisz go pokonać , wtedy będę wolny . - Ale Kocie … nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie . - zaoponowała . - Poradzisz . - kaszlnięcie - Nie rozłączę się dopóki nie obiecasz mi że po mnie nie przyjdziesz . - Kocie ja … nie mogę … - Obiecaj … - powiedział błagalnie i bardzo żałośnie , a Czarny Kot tak nie mówi chyba że jest naprawdę koszmarnie . - pomyślała . - Ja … obiecuję . - Dziękuję – odetchną jakby z ulga i się rozłączył . Biedronka była bliska załamania . Miała spotkać się z ilustrachorem jako Marinette , a pokonać go jako Biedronka . I tym razem Kot nie mógł jej pomóc . Doskonale wiedziała że kiedy obiecywała Czarnemu Kotu , kłamała . To kłamstwo będzie ją wiele kosztowało . Przecież nie zadaje się z kłamcami . To w takim razie co ma ze sobą zrobić ? Okłamanie ofiary akumy to jedna sprawa . Ale okłamanie przyjaciela w ważnych kwestiach to zupełnie inna . Sprawdziła gdzie jest Kot . Zielona łapka pojawiła się na środku największego lasu w Paryżu . Wahała się przez chwilę . Nie , nie zostawi Czarnego Kota samego . Już nie chodzi o to że jest jej potrzebny . Pójdzie po niego . ******************************************************************************** ---- Rozdział 3 Przyglądałem się właśnie jak Czarny Kot skulił się właśnie w rogu swojej klatki . Zmęczył się . W końcu . Myślałem że nie przestanie uderzać tym kijem w klatkę . Pewnie sądził ze narysował ją ilustrachor . Tak się składa ze ja ją przygotowałem . Ale tak by tego nie zauważył . I tak bardzo długo wytrzymał . Nie wierze że jest aż tak głupi , by nie przekalkulować iż nie wyjdzie . Albo jest głupi albo wypełniony nadzieją . Znienacka zadzwonił jego kij . Tylko czekałem na tę chwilę . Chwycił go do ręki , i patrzył na niego , a on dzwonił . Zastanawiał się . W końcu postanowił odebrać . Dobra decyzja . Gdyby nie odebrał mogłaby pomyśleć że nie żyje . Rozmawiali chwile . Dosłyszałem tylko nieprzydatne strzępki rozmowy . Rozłączył się . Byłem pewien ze Biedronka zaraz się zjawi by wybawić go z opresji . ******************************************************************************** Zastanowiłem się chwilę zanim odebrałem . Ale jednak to zrobiłem . Nie chciałem jej przestraszyć . - Czarny Kocie wszystko dobrze ? - zawołała przejęta . - Biedronka , dzięki Bogu . Jesteś cała ? Nie znalazł cię ? - upewniłem się , a raczej wyraziłem entuzjazm na myśl że jest cała . - Nie , jeszcze nie . Gdzie jesteś ?! - zapytała tak jakby myślała ze jej odpowiem . - Sam nie wiem … ( kaszlnięcie ) Chyba w jakimś lesie . Podejrzewam że w tej głębszej części . - wyśpiewałem wszystko . Mówiłem najmocniej jak mogłem . Chyba mi nie wyszło . - Kocie ! Nic ci nie jest do cholery ? - prawie krzyknęła , nie chciałem by była zła , ani przestraszona . Musiałem ja jakoś przekonać. - Nie … tylko trochę mi niedobrze . Jestem cały wyluzuj …- powiedziałem ale coś czuję że mi nie za bardzo uwierzyła . Byłem żałosny w kłamaniu . - zaraz zaraz , TY przeklinasz ? - zdziwiłem się , ona nigdy nie przeklinała . A miała tyle okazji . Postanowiła swój pierwszy raz zmarnować na mnie . Jakie to … urocze . - Na to wygląda . Rozłącz się , namierzę cie i zaraz tam będę . - rozkazała . Uwielbiałem gdy to robiła . Jednak niektóre rozkazy chętnie bym zignorował . - Nie ! Nie przychodź ! To pułapka . Jeżeli po mnie przyjdziesz , ciebie też złapią. Wierz mi . Jestem przynętą . - wrzuciłem w te słowa całą swoją siłę . Wiec musiałem odsunąć się ok kija żeby nie słyszało mojego żałosnego kaszlu i rozpaczy . - Nie opowiadaj bzdur Kocie i tak po ciebie przyjdę . - prawie się uśmiechnąłem . Zabrzmiało jak żart . To był bardzo nieśmieszny żart . Bo bardziej mu było do żywej groźby . Najgorsze co mógł mi zrobić ilustrachor to było zamknięcie Biedronki w klatce obok i spuszczenie takiego samego łomotu jak mnie . Byłem pewien że ona zniosła by to trochę gorzej . Musiałem zrobić wszystko by bronić się przed jego najgroźniejszym ciosem . - Nie możesz ! Ilustrachor chce spotkać się z Marinette . Tak jak poprzednio . Musisz go pokonać , wtedy będę wolny . - Ale Kocie … nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie . - zaoponowała . Ja poczułem się szczęśliwy . Że tak wysoko mnie ceni . Byłem pewien że sobie poradzi , ale jej słowa zaszczyciły mnie bardziej niż jakiekolwiek moje osiągniecie . Nawet to że jestem modelem nie napawało mnie taką dumą . - Poradzisz . - kaszlnięcie - Nie rozłączę się dopóki nie obiecasz mi że po mnie nie przyjdziesz . - musiałem wbić jej nóż w plecy . - Kocie ja … nie mogę … - wiedziałem ze nie może . Ale nie mogłem jej pozwolić , zrobić sobie krzywdy . - Obiecaj … - wręcz musiałem ukrywać błagający ton . Mam nadzieję ze nie zauważyła jaki jestem żałosny . I jak bardzo sprawa jest przekichana . - Ja … obiecuję . - nie posiadałem się ze szczęścia . - Dziękuję – odetchnąłem z ulga i się rozłączyłem . Odzyskałem odrobinę spokoju.- Powodzenia Moja Pani . - szepnąłem do siebie . ******************************************************************************** Dotarła właśnie na granicę leśną . Wiedziała że nie powinna . Ale jednak to zrobi . Pobiegła szukać Czarnego Kota …............ Znalezienie go zajęło jej więcej czasu niż przypuszczała . Ale w końcu dotarła do malej polany , na której środku stała klatka . Przyjrzała się jej z bezpiecznej odległości . Nie wiedział żadnych pułapek ani , też ilustrachora . Wiedziała że Czarny Kot w niej jest choć go nie widziała . Klatka była podwójna . Jedna była na drugiej . Dlatego nie uciekł . Nie zniszczyłby obydwu . Podeszła bliżej i zobaczyła Czarnego Kota zwiniętego w kącie klatki . Wyglądał jakby … ************************************************************************************* Miałem rację . Choć pojawiła się nieco później niż by się po niej spodziewać . Patrzyła najpierw z daleka . Ale nawet z takiej odległości było ja widać , wręcz rzucała się w oczy . Czerwony nie należał do koloru lasu . Powoli i niepewnie zaczęła podchodzić do klatki . Już prawie .. jeszcze tylko trochę ….. Nie mogłem się doczekać aż Biedronka zobaczy w jakim stanie jest jej pupil . Gdy to wreszcie zobaczyła , stanęła jak wryta . I nagle pobiegła do klatki sprintem . Zderzyła się z nią jakby chciała zniszczyć ją własnym ciałem . Ona jest cudowna , ale to beztalencie nie powinno być kolo niej . Nie zasłużył na to . Obserwowałem cała tą sytuację z rosnącym gniewem . Ilustrachor powinien zaraz się pojawić . Pewno przygotowuje miejsce na spotkanie ze swoją dziewczyną . Lepiej niech się pośpieszy . Druga szansa na zemstę się nie pojawi , moja dopiero nadejdzie . Musiałem cierpliwie patrzeć jak troskliwie z nim rozmawia . Pośpiesz się … pośpiesz ! ************************************************************************************* Wyglądał jakby przejechał go pociąg . Miał mnóstwo ran , mniejszych przeważnie . Nie zauważył jej . - Czarny Kocie – szepnęła czule . Powoli się odwrócił - Biedronka ..? - zdziwi się – Co ty tu robisz ? Miałaś nie przychodzić ! - Wiem ale … - zaczęła się tłumaczyć spuszczając wzrok . - Obiecałaś ! - prawie krzykną . Prawie , i zakaszlał . - Wiem – odparła za spuszczoną głową . - Dlaczego ..? - nie mogła odpowiedzieć mu na to pytanie . Ale w głębi duszy , postanowiła że zrobi to później . - Nie wiem – odparła i to nie do końca było kłamstwo . Naprawdę nie wiedziała , może dałaby radę a z ilustrachorem . Ale musiała tu przyjść . Czuła to . - A tobie co się stało ? Jesteś poważnie ranny ? - Nie … nie było cię . Walczyłem z nim . Czekałem . Myślałem że się pojawisz . Ale ... ciebie nie było . - mówił głosem pełnym żalu . - Och przepraszam Kocie . Przepraszam . - powiedziała ze łzami w oczach . Po czym przytuliła go przez karaty . - Teraz muszę wymyślić jak cię stąd wydostać . - Nie da się . Uciekaj puki ilustrachor nie wrócił . - Jak już przyszłam to cie nie zostawię – powiedziała odsuwając się – po raz kolejny – szepnęła do siebie, ale Czarny Kot chyba to usłyszał . Nagle zjawił się ilustrachor . Pojawił się na wysokości koron drzew . Na latającej , zapewne przez siebie narysowanej deskorolce . - Jesteś Biedronko , nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak szybko . Może oddasz mi swoje miraculum bez zbędnych ceregieli ? - Nigdy go nie dostaniesz ! Nie ważne jak będziesz mi groził . - Och , wcale nie będę ci groził . Przecież i tak będziesz się bronić . Ale chyba zmienisz zdanie gdy będę groził jemu ? - pokazał na zamkniętego w klatce i skulonego Czarnego Kota . Spojrzałam mu w oczy . Delikatnie pokręcił przecząco głową . Znów miał rację . Ale Biedronka nie była pewna czy dałaby radę to wytrzymać . Wiedziała ze bolałoby bardziej niż gdyby to ją torturował . - Tylko spróbuj ! - krzyknęła w pełnej furii . Ilustrachor zaczął coś rysować . Biedronka rzuciła jojem w jego rękę . Trafiła . Ale za późno . W klatce Czarnego Kota pojawiła się maszyna przypominająca tą która rzuca piłkami na korcie tenisowym . Z tą różnicą że ta , rzucała kamieniami w Kota . Celownik podążał za nim każdą stronę . Czarny Kot biegał po klatce , obrywając kamieniami wielkości śliwek , gdzie popadnie . Biedronka stała i patrzyła bezradnie , opierając się o kraty . Nie martwiła się ze może oberwać . Musiała patrzeć jak leci mu krew z nosa i czegoś jeszcze . Łzy ciekły jej po policzkach . Nawet nie zadała sobie trudu by je zetrzeć . Nagle Czarny Kot wskoczył na maszynę . Jej celownik , podnosił się tylko do sześćdziesięciu stopni . Więc nie mogła wycelować górę . Maszyna zaczęła się trząść . Trzęsła się coraz mocniej i zaczęła nagrzewać . Kot zeskoczył z niej sekundę przed wybuchem . Mimo to siła wybuchu uderzyła Czarnym Kotem o kraty przeciwległej ściany klatki , i uderzył o ziemię . Tym razem się nie podniósł . Dym opadł, a w klatce , w miejscu gdzie klatka stykała się z maszyną ukazała się dziura na tyle duża by Czarny Kot zdołał nią przejść ... Biedronka natychmiast rzuciła jojem w rękę ilustrachora i wybiła mu rysik . Upadł na ziemię . Rzucili się po niego . Wylądowali leżąc na ziemi . Obydwoje z rękoma na rysiku . Ilustrachor próbował wyrwać go Biedronce . Ona jednak skorzystała z okazji i zgniotła go przy użyciu jego rąk . - Nieee !! - zakrzykną . Biedronka złapała i oczyściła akumę . Potem pobiegła do dziury w kratach . - Dlaczego nie znikły razem z ilustrachorem ? - zastawiała się głośno . - Kocie ! - - Kocie ! Proszę obudź się .. - obeszła klatkę by podejść jak najbliżej niego . - Czarny Kocie ? Wstań. Musisz tylko użyć kotaklizmu . I będziesz wolny . Proszę - szepnęła . - Kocie ! - tym razem krzyknęła . - Ech... Coo …? - Kocie ...- powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem i łzami w oczach . - Tak Moja Pani ? - zapytał szeptem . - Wstań i użyj kotaklizmu . To wszystko o co cie proszę . - A dostane za to całusa Biedrąsiu ? - Oczywiście ! - zawołała prawie radośnie .Prawie . Kot kuśtykając wstał . Pokuśtykał do dziury w klatce . Ledwie do niej doszedł . Użył swojej mocy i wyszedł . Biedronka już na niego czekała . Wiec gdy ugięły się pod nim nogi , złapała go i klękając ułożyła sobie jego głowę na kolanach . Pocałowała go w głowę . - Dobry Kotek – płakała w jego ramię . ---- Rozdział 4 Siedziała tak krótką chwilę . Po czym wstała i wyjaśniła Natanielowi ze powinien pogodzić się z tym iż Marinette nie jest dla niego . Zrozumiał . Pokierowała go do domu . Nie wiedziała co zrobić z ranami Czarnego Kota . Wiec użyła Szczęśliwego Trafu . W jej rękach pojawiła się apteczka . W końcu coś co ma jasne zastosowanie . - powiedziała . I zajęła się opatrywaniem tych gorszych ran . Łatwiej by było , gdyby zdjął kostium. Zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać . Czy zdjąć mu pierścień . Gdyby to zrobiła , opatrzyła by go i z powrotem założyła . Pojawił się problem . Biedronka nie wiedziała , czy mógłby się zmienić nie wypowiadając formułki . Postanowiła że zrobi to inaczej . Miała plan . Wzięła Czarnego Kolta przez ramię . I wyprowadziła z lasu.Trochę jej to zajęło . Zdążyła już zmienić się w Marinette . Niosła go więc jako Marinette . Zostawiła przy wjeździe do lasu . Upewniła się że zostało mu mało czasu . Zadzwoniła na pogotowie anonimowo . Zostawiła jeszcze karteczkę w jego kieszeni . Jej tekst był krótki : '' Zadzwoń jak wszystko będzie dobrze'' B.'' '' Odwróciła się i odeszła … ************************************************************************************* Obserwowałem całą akcję . Wszystko szło dobrze . Dopóki nie zlikwidowała ilustrachora . Zrobiła to z taką klasą ! Nie mogłem przestać na nią patrzeć . Wszystko zaczęło się komplikować kiedy zajęła się nim tak troskliwie . To było nie do zniesienia . Ale teraz … patrzyłem jak go zostawia . To było cudowne uczucie . Wiem ze wcześniej zadzwoniła po karetkę . Ale odwróciła się i poszła . Dobrze , że zostawiła tego durnia . Nie zasłużył by znała jego prawdziwą tożsamość . Dla mnie liczyła się tylko Ona . Obserwowałem dziewczynę która kryła się pod maską . Śledziłem ją całą drogę . ************************************************************************************* Kiedy była kilka metrów od niego , zmienił się . Słyszała , a raczej poczuła to . Nie odwróciła się . - Marinette muszę mu pomóc ..! - Ale już mu pomogłyśmy . - Mi chodzi o Plagga . - Plagga ? - Tak , kwami Czarnego Kota . Muszę go ukryć , żeby go nie znaleźli - No dobrze ale musisz poradzić sobie sama – powiedziała a Tikki poleciała do Czarnego Kota . Teraz w sumie był chłopcem z liceum . Tikki schowała nieprzytomnego Kwami za koszulę chłopaka . I wróciła do Marinette . - Teraz odpocznij – zaczęła otwierając torebkę . - przy najbliższej okazji dam ci ciastka .- Tikki z przyjemnością ułożyła się w torebce i zasnęła . Marinette ruszyła do miasta , miała przed sobą kawal drogi . ************************************************************************************* Gdy się przemienił nawet na niego nie spojrzałem , byłem zbyt zajęty , obserwowaniem jej nawet najmniejszych gestów . Nie odwróciła się . Za to mały stworek podleciał w jego stronę . Zrobił coś i wrócił , by schować się w torebce . To było nieznane mi zjawisko . Na szczęście Władca Ciem wszystko mi wyjaśnił , po drodze . ************************************************************************************* Szła już jakiś czas . Bolały ją stopy . Doszła jednak już do miasta . Weszła więc do najbliższego sklepu , podkradła kilka ciastek . Wrzucając je do torebeczki . Wiedziała że nie powinna tak robić . W końcu jednak przekonała samą siebie że nie musi zawsze być Biedronką . Wyszła ze sklepu bez poczucia winy i wiedziała że już nie ma dowodu ,chyba że zarejestrowała ją kamera , ale wydawało się jej iż ich tam nie było . Usiadła na ławce w mniej znanej części miasta i czekała na autobus . Który miał podjechać na przystanek obok . Do domu dotarła jakąś godzinę później . Usiadła w swoim pokoju i zamartwiała się na śmierć . ************************************************************************************* Gdy się ocknąłem nie byłem już Czarnym Kotem . Byłem sobą . Rozejrzałem się spanikowany , byłem w szpitalu . Pojawiło się wiele pytań . Czy oni wiedzą ? Czy ona wie ? Gdzie jest Plagg ? - Plagg ? - szepnąłem . Wyfruną z pod mojego łóżka . - Obudził się ! - zawołał . - Cicho bądź ! Jeszcze ktoś usłyszy . Nie jesteś duchem . - W końcu się obudziłeś ! - powiedział ciszej . - W końcu … to jak długo byłem … nieprzytomny ? - Kilka godzin . A że ja jestem silniejszy to tak na oko o połowę mniej . - Oni wiedzą ?- zapytałem z nadzieją . - Nie . A skąd mieli by wiedzieć ? Masz może Camembert ? - A … ona widziała ? - Nie wiem , byłem nieprzytomny . -rzucił turlając się po pościeli . Wtedy zrozumiałem jak wiele dla mnie zrobił . Krył mnie aż do nieprzytomności . Miałem ochotę go przytulić . - Ja chcę ser ! - zakrzykną . - chciałem wstać i poszukać mu sera . Jednak gdy tylko ruszyłem się by zdjąć kołdrę , poczułem mnóstwo przewodów podłączonych do mojego ciała . Więc sprawdziłem kieszenie . O dziwo miałem na sobie cały czas swoje ubranie . Łudziłem się że znajdę tam jakieś resztki . Jednak znalazłem coś innego . Jakąś kartkę . Rozwinąłem . Zadzwoń jak wszystko będzie bobrze B. . Dopiero teraz zacząłem się zastanawiać . Skąd ja się tu do cholery wziąłem ? Ups , zaraziłem się od Biedronki . Nie ważne . - Plagg , co my tu robimy ? - Nie pamiętasz ? ... ---- Rozdział 5 ---- ... Złapał nas , to znaczy ciebie i uwięził . A ona po ciebie przyszła , choć jej zabroniłeś . Dostałeś kosza od maszyny i dalej nie nadążałem . - W miarę jego słów wracała mi pamięć . - Obudziłeś się ! -zawołała radośnie pielęgniarka . Wchodząc do sali , Plagg schował się pod kołdrą , przenikając ją . Sala w której leżałem była pusta . Na szczęście , bo nie wiem ja osoby postronne zareagują na latające i mówiące stworzonko . - Co się stało ? - zapytałem głupio . Anonimowy osoba poinformowała nas że wdałeś się w bójkę . - Coooo ! - wypaliłem ze zdziwienia Ale Plagg uszczypną mnie pod kołdrą aż podskoczyłem . - AAA tak pamiętam . -Wiesz kto to był ? - Nie . Broniłem dziewczyny którą zaczepiali . - wymyśliłem na poczekaniu . - Pod lasem ? - zapytała pielęgniarka podnosząc jedną brew i siadając na łóżku obok. - Yyy zawlekli mnie tam . Hy hy . - zaśmiałem się nerwowo . - Dobrze , a powiedz mi jak mamy zawiadomić twoich rodziców ? - stanęło mi serce , i wszystkie nerwy też . Nawet Plagg skamieniał pod kołdrą . - Moich rodziców ? Ale nie trzeba , przecież nic mi nie jest i zaraz wyjdę . Prawda ? - Niestety nie . I jak sądzę nie jesteś pełnoletni – położyłem się płasko by spojrzeć na Plagga pod kołdrę . - więc obawiam się że konieczne jest zawiadomienie rodziców . Musisz podać nam numer któregoś z nich . Niestety nie udało nam się znaleźć twojej komórki . - powiedziała , a Plagg puścił do mnie oko ze złowieszczym uśmiechem . W mgnieniu oka pojąłem sytuację i postanowiłem wykorzystać . - To pewno oni mi go zniszczyli ! - zagrałem – grozili że mi to zrobią . - Ale pamiętasz numer rodziców ? Przynajmniej jednego – powiedziała zaniepokojona . - Tak . Taty , podać ? - Proszę ! - powiedziała błagalnie po czym odnotowała numer i wyszła . Oczywiście zrobiła wszystko tak jak trzeba , bo poszła zadzwonić . Nie podałem jej numeru mojego ojca rzecz jasna . Tylko Nino . Wierzyłem że załapie . Wiedziałem za to że będzie pytał . Musiałem coś wymyślić . Karate na chodniku ? Zobaczy się . - Plagg ! - pojawił się natychmiast . - Świetna robota , pochwalam postępowanie . - Dziękuję ! - rzucił lekko się kłaniając dla żartu . Trzeba ci będzie znaleźć ser . A w publicznym szpitalu raczej nie ma Camembert . - Zadzwoń do ojca . Niech przepisze cię do prywatnego . Tam chyba podają . - Ha Ha bardzo śmieszne , następnie dokończy robotę ilustrachora i mnie wykończy . Przynajmniej będziesz wiedział że twoja Biedronka cie opłakuje . - Och jak ty niczego nie rozumiesz . - powiedziałem po czym usłyszałem kroki pielęgniarki na korytarzu .Plagg ukrył się sekundę przed wejściem pielęgniarki . - Twój ojciec powiedział że nie da rady przyjechać i podziękował za informację . - To nic nowego , on nigdy nie ma czasu – jak Nino doskonale wyczuł klimat . - Powiedział jednak że skontaktuje się z twoim przyjacielem . Powinien niedługo się zjawić . - Że jak ..!? - próbowałem ukryć szok . Spodziewałem się pytań , ale nie tak szybko . - dobrze dziękuje . - uporządko Miną prawie cały dzień , Marinette nie mogła wytrzymać tej niepewności . Zdawało że Czarny Kot już dzwonił , a ona nie odebrała , bo nie była Biedronką . Nie wytrzymywała i dlatego zmieniała się w Biedronkę co jakiś czas i na jakiś czas . Towarzyszyło jej dziwne wrażenie niedopełnienia , ciągle kręciło jej się po głowie że musi spotkać się z ilustrachorem pod Luwrem . Ale przecież go już nie ma – powtarzała sobie . Panicznie się bała że znów się pojawi . Co mogła zrobić by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo , sobie i Czarnemu Kotu ? Przede wszystkim jemu . Nie wiedziała . W postaci Biedronki usiadła na dachu jakiegoś budynku . Wpatrując się w jojo i oczekując że zaraz zadzwoni . Wiedziałam że dziś raczej nie wyjdzie ze szpitala i nie zadzwoni . Ale ta wiedza w niczym nie pomagała . W końcu jednak wróciła do domu . I jako Marinette wreszcie przysiadła do lekcji . Nagle dzwoni Alya . Marinette podskoczyła i spadła z krzesła , ale odebrała . - Alya co się stało ? - Dlaczego zaraz niby miałoby się coś stać ? Chciałam ci tylko przypomnieć że dziś za godzinę jest koncert tego amatorskiego zespołu , całkiem fajnie grają – powiedziała a Marinette olśniło . - Hej Alya a mogę przyjść z kimś ? - Jasne ! A czemu by nie ? To nawet lepiej . A o kogo chodzi ? - A … no … ten … zobaczysz ..yhm yhm . - podrapała się po głowie wymownie . - Już nie mogę się doczekać . Tylko … wiesz gdzie jest ten koncert ? - Prawie zapomniałam . Alya , gdzie będzie ten koncert ? - Ha ha ha ! Wiedziałam że zapomnisz zapytać . Pod Luwrem . - Dzięki Alya – rzuciła i rozłączyła się . - Tikki już wiem jak mogę zapobiec powrotowi ilustrachora . - Jak chcesz to niby zrobić ? - Będę musiała zaprosić Nataniela na koncert . - Ojej , naprawdę chcesz to zrobić ? - Nie . Ale nie bardzo mam inne wyjście . I tak wiem Tikki , Czarny Kot nie był by zadowolony że spotykam się z tym samym facetem który spuścił mu porządny łomot . Na szczęście nie wie że jestem Biedronką . - Czyli że .. - Nie wiem , co zrobię w sprawie Czarnego Kota . Ale muszę mu pomóc wyzdrowieć w spokoju . Każdy gest do Adriena może spowodować jego powrót . - Marinette nie możesz uspakajać całego miasta ! - Wiem , ale ze złoczyńcami amatorami sobie poradzę , a ilustrachor ma praktykę i to nie małą . - Masz rację . Teraz musisz zadzwonić do Nataniela . - Tak . Dobrze że mam jego numer . Marinette zadzwoniła . Nataniel bardzo się zdziwił , ale nie odmówił . Spędzili razem cały wieczór . Nataniel był miły , czasem nawet za miły – pomyślała Marinette . Alya nieco się zdziwiła , gdy zobaczyła Nataniela , ale nic nie powiedziała . Spędzili miło wieczór . Jednak czuła ze coś jest nie tak . Nie była szczęśliwa . Zaczęła się zastanawiać nad Czarnym Kotem. ************************************************************************************* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania